dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trunks
Trunks is the Human/Saiyan hybrid son of Bulma and Vegeta. Trunks as a child during the Majin Buu arc is shown to be quite cocky and stingy, as well as mischievous, most likely due to the fact that this Trunks grew up with his father Vegeta and enjoyed the luxuries of peace, while Future Trunks grew up without Future Vegeta and in an apocalyptic world. Trunks tends to take control over the younger Goten, stating to him numerous times how he is both older and stronger (during childhood). Trunks at first also has his doubt about Goku, whom he originally believes is not as strong as his father. Later on, Trunks does gain more respect for Goku after seeing Goku's Super Saiyan 3 power in action. In his later years, Trunks adopts a personality similar to his future counterpart's. During and inbetween his battles at the World Martial Arts Tournament, he acts just like his father does, calm when he fights and insults his opponents. He doesn't act like this however during his battles with Goten, because they are battles he could possibly lose. His fighting style varies, sometimes choosing to use martial arts like the rest of the Z-Fighters, other times choosing to use the sword he got from Tapion. Biography Trunks was born on March 3, Age 766, to Vegeta and Bulma as their first child, making him a Saiyan and Human hybrid. At the time of his conception and birth, his parents had a tumultuous relationship and didn't marry until he was a year old. In his infancy, he was well-loved and doted on by his mother, but it appeared as if his father had little to no parental feelings towards the boy (such as, Vegeta never hugging Trunks until he was 8 years old and telling him how proud he is to be Trunks' father). As Trunks got a bit older, he and Vegeta developed a normal father-son relationship and grew quite close. Personality As a child, Trunks was a spoiled brat. As the heir to the Capsule Corporation fortune, he was spoiled by his family. He was selfish and mischievous, due to spending a great deal of time with his father and unconciously adopting Vegeta's cocky attitude (and low opinion of Goku, but this changes after witnessing his Super Saiyan 3 transformation). He spent most of his time playing fighting games with Goten, and when he wasn't playing, he was training with Vegeta. Trunks loves his father and knows that Vegeta loves him, but because Vegeta lacks showing it, Trunks received more affection from his mother. He also had a habit of taunting and mooning his opponents. However, he exhibits genuine care and concern for others, including Goku. Despite his pampered upbringing, his relationship with his family is a close one and he grew up in a peaceful home. As he becomes an adult, he becomes more like his future counterpart: polite, cautious, and respectful. He is also very intelligent, due to his mother's side of the family being scientists; at age 8, he correctly says what the Culture Tank equipment was and the defination of bio-technology (the only thing he couldn't explain was bio-engineering) in Movie 11: Bio-Broly . He inherited his mother's obsession with technology and his father's fighting spirit (which slowly dies down between DBZ and GT). He is also clever like his father in critical moments. Dragon Ball Z Android, Cell, and Cell Games Saga Present Trunks makes an appearance in the Androids Saga of Dragon Ball Z as the first child of Bulma and Vegeta. He has his grandfather's lavender hair color and his mother's blue eyes, although his eyes and facial looks are shaped more like his father's; as per his paternal heritage, his hair turn blond and eyes turn (pupil-less) green when he becomes a Super Saiyan. He is the only male Saiyan in the series not to have black hair and dark eyes. Just as Future Trunks, the present Trunks is the result of a brief affair between his parents, but unlike Future Trunks because his father died in a battle against the Androids, Vegeta and Bulma did marry after Cell's defeat (present Trunks was a year old then). He first appears as a one year old; loved and adored by his mother, but is rarely around his father (so much so that he cries when Vegeta gets too close to him). After Cell's defeat, he learns how to walk for the first time and becomes closer to his father. Great Saiyaman Saga His role becomes much larger by the Majin Buu Saga, at which point Trunks is eight-years-old and fantastically strong for his age. He has been trained by Vegeta since he learned how to walk. He turns Super Saiyan while training with Vegeta in the gravity room, an event that comes as a shock to Vegeta considering his young age (this is not, however, the first time he went Super Saiyan; the circumstances surrounding his initial transformation are unknown), but makes him proud to see his son growing stronger. World Tournament Saga He competes in the Junior Division of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament with Goten. They make it all the way to the grand finals and Trunks becomes the new Junior Champion by defeating Goten and cheating by transforming; earlier, all the Saiyans agreed not to transform, but because Goten had transformed in the fight, Trunks says that they are even. He also defeats Mr. Satan with the "lightest" punch he can use. Babidi Saga He and Goten secretly compete in the Adult Division disguised as Mighty Mask, but Android #18 blows their cover while in the match, resulting in them getting disqualified and they flee to avoid trouble. Majin Buu Saga Shortly after, Trunks learned about Majin Buu from Videl. He sees his father fight against Majin Buu and getting badly beaten. Angered to see his father suffer, Trunks and Goten save his father. Against Vegeta's order to leave for their own safety, Trunks wants to help Vegeta fight against Majin Buu. He is hugged for the first time by his father and Vegeta tells him how proud Trunks has made him. Then, he and Goten are knocked out and taken to safety when his father sacrifices himself. Fusion Saga Taken to Kami's hideout, Trunks and Goten wake up and are told by Goku that Vegeta and Gohan are dead, which makes them cry. Then, Trunks is angry at Goku for not saving his father. They are taught the Fusion dance so they can defeat Majin Buu. The fusion from the boys results in the creation of Gotenks. They are, however, defeated so they train in the Hyperbolic Chamber. The next battle is more successful briefly, until, now Super Buu absorbs them and the others, imprisoned in his mind. Kid Buu Saga After being set free from Super Buu By Goku and Vegeta, Trunks is killed when Kid Buu destroys the Earth. He is revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, and lends energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. He and Goten also get a group of people to lend a hand also. After Buu's defeat, Trunks and his mother are reunited with his father. After the events of the Dragon Ball Z Movie Wrath of the Dragon, Trunks begins to carry around the sword given to him by Tapion, saying it was always meant for him. 10 years pass, Trunks is 18-years-old and has a new younger sister named Bulla. He is forced by Vegeta to compete in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. He is matched with a homosexual man who flirts with him, much to Trunks' discomfort. However, Trunks never gets to compete, due to the tournament getting canceled from Goku and uub's departure. Nevertheless, Trunks is seen holding Pan's arm in victory of defeating Goten. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga By the time of Dragon Ball GT, Trunks is 23-years-old and has become the president of the Capsule Corporation. However, he does not like the job and its overwhelming responsibilites, and often ditches it (as he is seen flying away from the office's window, only to be dragged back by Vegeta). He is forced by his father to help Goku and Goten (later replaced by Pan) to try find the Black Star Dragon Balls. In midst of flight, a part of the ship falls off and Trunks is forced to make an emergency landing on a planet that has a greedy ruler and encounter a robot they name Giru who eats their radar. In further encounters on other planets, they encounter giants,sand worms, the Para Brothers, Genral Rillero, and Dr. Myuu who captures Trunks and Goku to bring his creation, Baby, to life. With the help of Giru, Trunks cuts off Baby's life support, but this fails and they wonder where Baby had gone. Baby Saga Taking over the bodies of several hosts, Baby possesses a boy to lure Trunks, Goku, and Pan to him. After getting him alone, Baby attempts to possess before he, Goku, and Pan reveal they knew he was following them. In the following fight, Trunks is injured and Baby possesses him but only to be driven out by Trunks' power; when Baby possessed Trunks, he turned Super Saiyan and removed Baby from his body, when in fact Baby only wanted to place an egg in him, to be later activated on Earth after Trunks is attacked by his father, who is now Baby's host. As a servant of Baby, Trunks helps to power him up to defeat Goku on Earth. On the reconstituted Planet Vegeta, he, Goten, and Gohan try to save their new lord from Uub, who seems to overpower him. However, Baby was just playing with Uub, and blasts his slaves into unconsciousness for their interference. Trunks is the first to be cured by the Sacred Water. Trunks is nearly crushed by Baby in ape form before he, Gohan, Goten, and Pan loan their power to Goku. After Baby's defeat, Trunks helps with evacuating the Earthlings from Earth after learning the planet's upcoming explosion. Super Android #17 Saga A year later, Trunks ditches work to observe the 30th World Martial Arts Tournament, due to the fact that it was too late for him to compete. A month later, Trunks is ambushed by a brainwashed Android #17 while on his way to dinner at Goku's house. Trunks joins up with ,Goten, Majuub, Pan, Gohan and Vegeta to fight countless villains who have escaped from Hell. Trunks,then joins the fight against Super 17 but is unable to defeat him even with the help of Gohan, Goten, Majuub, and his father. He is cared for by his father after 17 is defeated by Goku. Shadow Dragon Saga Trunks tries to calm down his mother after everyone blames her for the negative energy within the Dragon Balls. Trunks joins with his father, Goku, Gohan, and Goten against the Shadow Dragons. Later against Syn Shenron, who later transforms into Omega Shenron, he tries to battle against him along with Gohan, Goten, and Majuub but fails. After Goku's presumed death, Vegeta tells Trunks to get everyone away for safety and that he, Gohan, and Goten must continue the battle if he fails. Trunks, Gohan, and Goten join the battle, but are easily defeated. After Omega's defeat and Goku's departure, Trunks talks with Pan, who asks if the Dragon Balls will come back. He tells her that they will come back once the Earthlings have proven they can take care without them. It is unknown of what happens to Trunks afterwards; whether or not he married, as he has a descendent, Vegeta Jr.. Abilities *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kamehameha' – Trunks never displays the knowledge of how to use this attack in the original manga series, however he displays this skill in the movie Bio-Broly, and later in Dragon Ball GT. Trunks most likely learned the attack from watching Goten or Gohan using it or by shared knowledge during his time fused with Goten as Gotenks. ''The Legacy of Goku series gives him his own unique version of Kamehameha called Flame Kamehameha where Trunks fires a Kamehameha like wave composed of fire and flails it around like a whip. *'Big Tree Cannon' – Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. This attack is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash, though scaled down in power. He performed an attack similar to this against Goten in the World Martial Arts Tournament. It is debatable whether this is the same attack. This is attack is also known as the Double Buster in the Budokai series. *'Levitate' – The ability to fly using one's ki. *'Fusion Dance' – The ability for two beings to become one. Trunks performs this ability many times with his friend, Goten, temporarily creating the being Gotenks. He has also performed this with his father, Vegeta, forming Trunketa, and with Future Trunks, forming Fusion Trunks. *'Flash Bang' – Used in GT to kill Mutchie. It looks similar to Vegeta's Big Bang attack except pure white instead of white and blue. *'Buster Cannon' – Trunks gathers energy in each of his hands and forms it into a large ball, pulls it back and fires at the opponent. *'Burning Storm' – Used against Baby on planet Pital. *'God Breaker' – Used during the Super 17 Saga. *'Super Explosive Wave' – Trunks charges up his whole body with energy and then releases that energy into a giant explosion to cause serious damage to any opponents caught inside the explosion. He used this attack to try to stop Omega Shenron so his father and Goku can do the fusion. *'Ki Sense' – Trunks can sense life energy. *'Full Power Energy Barrage Wave' – Trunks first used this against Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. Transformations Super Saiyan ‎Trunks gains the power to become a Super Saiyan at the age of 8. Seemingly no training was required for him to achieve it; the same applied to his friend Goten. It is unknown why this ability is possessed by Trunks, however, it could be that he was conceived after his father had achieved the Super Saiyan state, like Goten. Regardless, the transformation seemed effortless on Trunks's first time, and he has shown no need for the standard emotional upheaval in order to obtain it, unlike his future counterpart. Super Sayain 2 Trunks reached this from during his training with Vegeta 5 days before ereaching Super Sayian 5 during The Xicor saga. Super Saiyan 3 After the defeat of Majin Buu, Trunks has shown the ability to transform into the Super Saiyan 3 state, likely an ability retained from his time as Gotenks. Like Gotenks, Trunks could probably also achieve Super Saiyan 2 if so desired, but he has never done so, using only 1 or 3, until unlocking the powers of Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 Trunks reached Super Saiyan 4 while training with Gohan and Goten (Goten, on the same day, also reached Super Saiyan 4) so that he can help them fight Xicor. In this form, depending on the clothes he's wearing, he can have red fur or purple fur, but he always keeps his lavender hair in both forms. His signature moves in this form are the 10x Burning Attack and the 10x Big Tree Cannon. Super Saiyan 5 Trivia *Trunks's last name is Brief, which is Bulma's last name. On the other hand, it is unknown if Saiyans like Vegeta have last names. *Of all the other Saiyan-Human hybrids, Trunks and his sister are the only ones without black hair and dark eyes (they inherited their bright-colored hair and blue eyes from their maternal family) *Because his father is the prince of the Saiyan race, this makes Trunks a prince too, but he never acknowledges this. *In Dragon Ball GT, Trunks' hair is darker than his future counterpart's. *It is argued very much in about the strength of Goten and Trunks but to tell the truth Goten is dtronger slightly because in the in the World tournament they both went full power but Goten dusted the floor with trunks prooving that Goten is stronger Category:Characters who can fly ½ Category:Z Fighters Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Characters with a Power level over 2,000,000